Exodus
Biography Origin Born in the 12th century, Bennet du Paris had always felt different, as if he had a deep hidden power. As an adult he was a crusader and became best friends with Eobar Garrington, the Black Knight of that era. The two had set out on a quest to find the Tower of Power, the domain of the mythic "Eternal Pharaoh" in Aqaba when Dane Whitman (the 20th century Black Knight) and Sersi had been transported back to the 12th century, Whitman transported into Eobar's body. Eobar retained control, but felt something was wrong. When he came into contact with Sersi he abandoned the quest, angering Du Paris, who then left to find the tower alone. Traveling for hours through violent sandstorms, when he finally collapsed a voice spoke to him, asking him if he was willing to risk everything to become one of the strong. Du Paris was then tested, and his mutant powers manifested for the first time. Proving himself strong, he disappeared from the spot. Meanwhile, Sersi had awakened Dane's mind and he now had control of his body as Eobar passed on. While searching for Du Paris, the two were captured by Apocalypse. When they awoke they found Bennet Du Paris had been transformed into Exodus, recognizing him as the same Exodus from the 20th century. Apocalypse commanded Exodus to destroy the Black Knight. When Dane refused to kill Exodus, Sersi intervened, though her attack proved useless. Apocalypse again commanded Exodus to kill Sersi and Dane, though this time Exodus refused. He turned on Apocalypse calling him a "false god". Apocalypse stripped Exodus of his power and sealed him away in a crypt in the Swiss Alps. Six months later Dane found the crypt in which Exodus was trapped and in a coma-like state. He found there was a curse preventing Exodus from leaving, yet others were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Dane left guards who had sworn to look after the crypt for generations to come, and he and Sersi returned to their time. Acolytes Sometime later, in the 20th century, Magneto found and freed Exodus, taking him back to Avalon. Exodus became Magneto's right-hand man, replacing Fabian Cortez who had betrayed Magneto. Exodus appeared before the government sanctioned team X-Factor (his first actual appearance). It seemed as though Exodus wanted to tell them something, but he refrained and left. Exodus then appeared before the mutant team X-Force to take Cannonball and Sunspot to Avalon with him. They declined, but the team proved no match for Exodus. Exodus was followed back, and X-Force invaded Avalon to rescue their teammates. The whole of X-Force fled the station, but not before Cable was mortally wounded by Magneto. When Charles Xavier wiped Magneto's mind clean in an attack by the X-Men on Avalon, Exodus assumed leadership of the Acolytes. Exodus would converse with the mindless Magneto, believing he could hear Magneto's voice. Soon after, Fabian Cortez had resurfaced in Genosha, where he had taken Magneto's granddaughter Luna prisoner. The tension between the mutants and humans there had erupted and Genosha was in a state of war. When Luna's mother Crystal realized Luna had been taken, she and the Avengers left for Genosha. Meanwhile Quicksilver, Magneto, and the X-Men had also gone to Genosha to save Luna. Exodus arrived in Genosha to save the mutate people and destroy the humans. He quickly came to blows with the Avengers, defeating both War Machine and Sersi before leaving. Exodus then found Fabian Cortez in the sewers of Genosha, using the baby Luna as a human shield. Cortez tried his best to escape, telling Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Crystal, and Jean Grey they must kill Exodus in exchange for Luna's life. They were no match for Exodus, however, and he took control of Cortez, making him hand over Luna and seemingly killing him. Exodus then appeared to the mutates of Genosha, telling them to kill all humans or the entire island would be crushed under his force field. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up and took the fight to Exodus, but it proved futile. It wasn't until Professor Xavier unleashed a powerful psionic attack on Exodus that Black Knight was able to sneak up on Exodus, cutting through him with his energy blade. Exodus, weakened and defeated, left for Avalon, but not before unleashing a powerful attack on Quicksilver. It was also revealed during this battle that Black Knight remembered Exodus, but not from where or when. Exodus vs. Holocaust The Acolytes discovered a cocoon of ice with a living being inside floating near Avalon. Despite some Acolyte's objections, Exodus ordered the cocoon to be brought on board, believing it to be a sign of things to come. This, together with his insistence that he hears Magneto's voice and refusal to show Magneto's body, made some Acolytes doubt his sanity. During the night the being inhabiting the cocoon awoke and absorbed several Acolytes, killing them. The being turned out to be Holocaust, one of the survivors of the altered reality the Age of Apocalypse. Holocaust confused Exodus with his AoA counterpart. Holocaust knew that he was among enemies when he heard of Magneto's presence. Exodus and Holocaust battled without regard for anything around them, destroying Avalon and sending its remnants to Earth. Severely weakened from his battle with Holocaust, Exodus made his way back to the crypt in the Swiss Alps where Apocalypse had originally locked him away. Exodus hoped to rest and regain his powers there, but discovered that his powers had somehow changed. Exodus became a kind of "psychic vampire", needing to absorb the psionic energy of others. When he sensed the energies of Cable and X-Man nearby, he was delighted at the sheer power they possessed. Exodus battled X-Man, becoming more powerful every time X-Man used his power. It looked as though Exodus would be victorious until X-Man discovered Exodus' link to Apocalypse. Enraged, X-Man let loose the full extent of his power, which proved to be too much for Exodus, and sealed him in a rapidly closing crevasse. Back with the Acolytes Exodus survived, his powers reverted to normal, and he returned to leading the Acolytes. A weakened High Evolutionary had given shelter to Luna, and Exodus resolved to kill her and the High Evolutionary as non-mutant "human abominations". Exodus sent an army of Mutates and a team of Acolytes in an attack against the Evolutionary's base, Wundagore Mountain. Despite opposition from Quicksilver and the Knights of Wundagore, Exodus successfully gained control of the citadel while Luna and the High Evolutionary escaped. Exodus considered it his "holy mission" to rid the world of impure and artificial mutants such as the High Evolutionary and his creations, the beings known as Inhumans, and those infected with the Legacy Virus. He sent a team which included Pyro, Avalanche, Omega Red, and Feral to find the High Evolutionary, promising the infected members a cure to the Legacy Virus. He also sent Fabian Cortez on a mission to destroy the Terrigen Mists in the Inhuman city of Attilan; however in the end, Cortez failed. The High Evolutionary decided it was time to regain control of Mount Wundagore, and set off with a team towards the citadel. There he was betrayed by Man Beast who stole the scepter housing Isotope E, greatly empowering him. Exodus and his Acolytes appeared and Exodus demanded the isotope be handed over. Man Beast refused to comply. After a horrific battle between Exodus and Man Beast, the two came to the conclusion that they had much in common and decided to share the isotope. Together they took Quicksilver, the Knights of Wundagore, and the Heroes For Hire prisoner. Quicksilver eventually escaped, gained control of Isotope E himself, turned the isotope on himself, and became more powerful than he had ever been before. Exodus apparently proved no match for the super-charged Quicksilver and was soundly defeated. Just as Pietro began to celebrate however, the High Evolutionary's power swung toward the other extreme at the expense of his sanity. The Evolutionary announced his plan to evolve the Earth above and beyond the suffering of ordinary life. The Acolytes refused to help in the battle against High Evolutionary, prompting Exodus to call them cowards; the mutant announced that the High Evolutionary was an abomination and that Exodus would defeat him by any means necessary. Thena and Exodus' subsequently proved ineffective, until Man Beast appeared and suggested that the three of them unite their psionic power, as his intimate knowledge of the Evolutionary might allow them to hurt him in an unguarded moment. Quicksilver reasoned with the Evolutionary, who agreed to reconsider his objectives, but at this moment the combined psionic attack of Exodus, Thena, and the Man Beast struck him down. Exodus then incapacitated Thena, hoping to deal the final blow to the Evolutionary himself. With the High Evolutionary depowered, Quicksilver reverted to normal, and Thena incapacitated, Exodus attempted once more to destroy the High Evolutionary. However, he was again halted in his attempt, this time by the voice of the Black Knight. The Knight allowed Exodus into his mind where the mutant discovered that this Black Knight was his friend from centuries ago. The two then engaged in combat until the Black Knight defeated Exodus and once again sealed him in the crypt Apocalypse had created. Later on, Exodus escaped from his prison yet again, this time emerging as a changed man. Disguising himself as Magneto, Exodus used his psionic power (boosted by technological means) to bring peace to the island nation of Genosha, forcing humans and mutants to coexist. When he was eventually unmasked by the X-Men, Exodus proclaimed himself a penitent trying desperately to atone for his bigoted past. Without his control, however, Genosha descended into civil war once more, leaving Exodus emotionally devastated. Brotherhood of Mutants This experience apparently leads him to renew his conviction that mutants were superior and that they were intended to inherit the earth. Having formed a new Brotherhood consisting of Avalanche, Nocturne, Sabretooth, Mammomax, and Black Tom, Exodus leads an attack on a group of humans but was thwarted by the X-Men. After escaping, this new Brotherhood decided to attack the X-Men in their home. Two of the residents, a young mutant child and a cafeteria employee, die as a result. For the Brotherhood the attack proves a complete disaster, resulting in most of the Brotherhood, Exodus included, being sucked into the mutant Xorn's head. They reappear in Mojoworld and make a deal with Mojo to leave. It is unknown whether this deal will come up later. After M-Day Exodus was one of the few mutants who retained his powers after the events of the House of M storyline. In the '198 Files', he is listed as a severe danger. He now leads a new team of Acolytes with Frenzy, Random, and Tempo as followers. Exodus and his new Acolytes attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that is above the Xavier Institute. Their intent is to capture and use Cable to reveal how many mutant births would occur in the future. During the attack, he is opposed by Rogue's team as well as the deprogrammed Northstar and Aurora. Upon discovering the revelation that no more mutant births occur post-Decimation and that he, his Acolytes, the X-Men, and the remaining mutants worldwide are now an endangered species, he leaves. In Antarctica, he bows to Mister Sinister, who reveals that he can save mutantkind from extinction. Marauders After defeating the Hecatomb on Providence, the X-Men return to Mystique's home where they are betrayed by Mystique, Lady Mastermind, and a possessed Omega Sentinel and attacked by the Marauders. This is seemingly part of a three pronged plan, alongside Gambit and Sunfire in Providence who attack Cable, and Exodus with his new group of Acolytes who ambush the Xavier Institute while only Kitty Pryde, Colossus, and the New X-Men are home. It is apparent that Exodus has allied with the Marauders as part of Mister Sinister's plan to save the mutant race from extinction, leading to, 'X-Men: Messiah Complex'. Emma Frost faces off against Exodus. He is incapacitated and severely injured by Dust when she emerges from inside of him, using her sand form to tear his innards severely. X-Men: Legacy It is revealed that Professor Xavier is in the care of the Acolytes after being shot by Bishop. Exodus has apparently fully recovered from Dust's attack and is trying to treat the head wound inflicted on the Professor by Bishop. Despite being in a weakened state, Xavier is resisting Exodus' efforts which requires rebuilding Xavier's damaged brain atom by atom but only if all of Xavier's memories are temporarily removed. Exodus eventually succeeds despite Xavier's resistance, but matters become complicated when Xavier's mind refuses to accept the memories back. Exodus is then forced to seek out the aid of the one person who may be able to restore Xavier's mind: Magneto. Magneto, with help from Karima Shapandar, manages to restore some of Xavier's memories. Later, Magneto is attacked by Exodus, who wishes to punish him for an earlier assault on the Acolyte known as Frenzy. Exodus asks him what punishment he would have instilled on a human who injured a mutant (as the Acolytes now consider him to now be a human and even claim that Magneto is dead and that Lehnsherr is just the human shell that was left over). Magneto states that he would kill a human who harmed a mutant, and Exodus proceeds to choke him telekinetically before Xavier challenges Exodus on the astral plane. As Exodus and Xavier duel telepathically, Exodus forces Xavier to face his greatest failures: Legion, his relationship with Cyclops, the devastation of Genosha by Cassandra Nova, and the deaths of Banshee, Thunderbird, and Sophie Cuckoo, among others. As Xavier is about to succumb to Exodus, Xavier pulls himself together and proclaims that he has had enough, seemingly throwing back Exodus' attack with a fierce psionic assault. After the battle, the victorious Xavier threatens to shut off Exodus' powers permanently if Exodus attacks again. Exodus extends an offer to Xavier to lead the Acolytes but Xavier refuses, calling Exodus a fool for making such an offer, given how much pain and suffering has befallen those who have been entrusted to Xavier's care in the past. Xavier later returns to New Avalon and convinces Exodus to disband the Acolytes and find a new way to help mutantkind. Exodus renounces the name Magneto gave him and decides to embark on a personal pilgrimage in order to do this, while some of the former Acolytes-- Amelia Voght, Random and Karima Shapandar make the decision to relocate to San Francisco, possibly to join the X-Men. Return Exodus returns after the X-Men's Schism. Believing that mutantkind would perish unless united, he resolves to kill Wolverine whom he believes to be the person behind the split. Wolverine and his X-Men inadvertently convince Exodus that Cyclops is to blame for the schism, and Exodus leaves for Utopia to instead kill Cyclops. Wolverine's X-Men together with the Generation Hope team manage to defeat Exodus and he is incarcerated in the X-Brig on Utopia. Powers and Abilities Powers Exodus is a mutant who possesses vast psionic power. Telekinesis: ability to telekinetically lift at least 10 tons of weight. He can levitate himself and others. He can make powerful fields that make him nearly invulnerable as well as able to crush objects within them (He threatened to destroy Genosha with one of his fields.) He is also able to “fly” at great speed. Confidence: mutant abilities enhance when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. Healing/Resurrection Pyroplasmic Blasts: can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. Teleportation: able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Telepathy: capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Telepathic Tracking: detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *Astral Projection: can project his astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. '''Psionic Vampirism': Exodus can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. Strength level Exodus can augment his physical strength with his telekinesis. The limits of this are unknown, but it can be assumed that from certain feat that through his telekinetic powers, he can increase his strength to vast superhuman levels -- Exodus is ultimately capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Paraphernalia Weapons Damascus steel longsword Notes Has a danger-rating of "severe" by the O*N*E.X-Men: The 198 Files #1 Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Utopians Category:Acolytes Category:Brotherhood Category:Marauders Category:X-Force Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Omega level mutants Category:Krakoans